The Aftermath: Senior Year
by schoolmouse33
Summary: All is well now that May has saved the world from Team Rocket's attempt to capture Arceus, life gets easier at this point right? Or will tragedy befall? Sequel to Mission: Save the World. Contains CS/IKS/PS/LGS
1. Prologue: Explanations & Surprises

**Ari: Hey hey hey, welcome to the new year guys! Hope your New Year's was awesome!**

**Drew: You're late as usual.**

**Ari: I have a perfectly logical explanation for that. The reason it took so long to post this was because I couldn't write out the chapter they way I wanted to, the first time I attempted to write it, I wrote three times more the length than I wanted so I started from scratch and I'm a bit more satisfied with this. **

**Paul: You're still not happy are you.**

**Ari: Well...I'll let the readers decide if this is good or not, *sees Paul scowling* you okay?**

**Paul: No.**

**Ari: Oh...right *points finger at readers* those of you *cough* a certain someone *cough* who poked the Paul should be ashamed, you've made him even more grumpier than usual. Anyways, I present the first chapter of The Aftermath: Senior Year, Dawn could you please do the disclaimer.**

**Dawn: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon, if she did, we would be in so much trouble.**

**Ari: Hey!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>July 15th (Jubilife City, Sinnoh)<span>_**

(May's POV)

_I sssoooo do not have time for this_. I dodged the laser beam leaving an ice chunk where I was standing.

"Mmmmmwwwwahahahahahaha, soon the entire city will be covered in ice, then I will conquer the rest of Sinnoh and I will be the supreme ruler of this icy land!" Dr. Frosicle cackled.

I sweatdropped, _this guy is a totally nut case_. I took out a gun with a rounded dart at the end and aimed it at the ray machine. I then pressed the trigger and watched the dart land on the control panel causing sparks to appear.

"Nnnnnoooooo, you ruined my machine," Dr. Frosicle wailed as he tried to gain control over the machine that was sparking all over.

After seeing he couldn't do anymore to make it work, he got off the machine and started to run away. I sighed, _I hate it when they run_. I shot an ice beam on the ground under his feet making him slip and fall onto his back.

"You know, trying to turn to this whole region into a frozen wasteland isn't a very original idea," I said tiredly as I walked up to him and zip tied his hands to a pole.

"Wait….you can't just leave me here," Dr. Frosicle complained.

I smirked. "Sure I can, the cops will pick you up in a few minutes, besides, I have to clean up your mess popsicle."

"It's Dr. Frosicle!" He snapped.

I rolled my eyes showing I really didn't care. I then went around the town to quickly melt the ice and get rid of the water from the melting process.

"_Hey May, did you catch the guy_?" Max asked as I finished cleaning up the water.

"Yea, but he was really annoying and don't get me started on his take over the world scheme, I swear, everyone just wants to freeze the world over into a giant icicle," I muttered. "Can't they do something a little more creative, talk about a major boredom for my birthday."

"_So you would rather have the world in more danger so you can have a better thrill_?"

"No, but I wish villains would stop using the same evil plan over and over again," I said annoyed.

"_What are you going to do now, something fun I hope, Mew knows you need it_."

"No, I'm gonna visit mom and dad, I'll chat ya later," I said before ending the call.

I then did the huge teleporting leap to the Petalburg City Cemetery. I walked up to the correct gravestones and knelt down in front of them.

"Hey mom, hey dad, it's me again. Sorry I haven't come to chat with you guys in a while, life's been crazy since I saved the world. For one thing, Drew and I exchanged promise rings," I said with a small smile as I fiddled with the ring on my finger before I did a small chuckle. "No doubt you would get worked up dad while you must be squealing like crazy mom."

I took a deep breath before continuing, "While I was reuniting with the gang, Giovanni slashed my back with a knife and I tossed him over the cliff into the sea in retaliation. PHPA later sent in diving teams to try to find him but his body was never found. I also had the slash checked out and had a bunch of tests done to see whether any poisons or toxins showed up in my system. Thankfully, nothing appeared causing everyone to be relieved."

"After that annoyance, I had to deal with the last week of school which was a major headache since I revealed my identity at prom. Thankfully Steven was understandable with what went down, so I was able to be finish up the last few classes and take my finals in the school's pokemon center under Nurse Joy's supervision."

"As to how everyone else is doing, Max is still being the smart know-it-all geek that he is. He's been on a gadget inventing kick for the past few weeks and he's working on a better device that will become my best friend or so he says. As for the gang, I haven't seen them since Reggie and Maylene's wedding a month ago. From what I've heard, they seem to be doing okay, they were really revealed when school let out," I said with a laugh as I remembered Ash throwing his papers into the air when finals were finished.

"I haven't been able to talk to them much, not even Drew. I've been swamped with missions and it doesn't help that people from evil organizations all over try to capture 'the most powerful pokemon of all time'. The worst time was when a group of men tried to capture me when I was in the shower, let's just say I broke a few bones and gave a lot black eyes and bruises," I muttered before continuing. "It's awful in a way, being called a pokemon so many times, having pokeballs thrown at you or keep being shoved toward cages, but it'll go away eventually, I hope."

"I also hope no one follows me and Maylene when we leave to train with Greta tomorrow, I've been excited for this trip ever since the end of May. I'm looking forward to training my powers and aura further, there are a lot of possibilities to explore that I learned about from reading into the subject. I also want to be able to truly accept the events that happened when the gang and I saved the world especially since the events didn't fully sink in since I was running on adrenaline for most of the entire time."

I looked at my poketch to see that I had been talking for two hours, "Well, I better get back before Max begins to worry," I said as I raised my hand for a few flowers to grow for each grave. "Again thanks for protecting me that night, I love you."

I blew a kiss before standing up and began walking toward the pokemon center. When I walked into the front area, I didn't see anyone.

"Guess they must be busy in the back," I sighed as I walked to my room to take a quick shower.

I came back into my bedroom wearing a towel to see a pretty sleeveless knee length dress on my bed. The top half being white while the skirt was white with an overlay of red material that had roses on it in a way to look like they were three dimensional.

"Why do I get the vibe that Dawn would have designed something like this," I muttered with a smile as I quickly changed into it.

I then put on a pair of sandals before I made my way to the kitchen to grab some water. "This is really starting to annoy me, where is everyone?" I muttered under my breath noticing that no one was here before taking a sip of water. "Better check the backyard."

I set my glass down and made my way outside, "SURPRISE!" a bunch of people shouted as I opened the door that led outside and took a step back in surprise.

"What the-," I gasped as I saw that the back was decked out with decorations and that a lot of people were here, the gang, their families, a couple of Nurse Joys that were related to the one who raised me, and everyone's pokemon.

"Were you surprised?" Max asked slyly with a grin.

"Did you not see my reaction?" I retorted.

"Yea, it was actually kinda funny since you don't flip out a lot," Lizzy teased.

I rolled my eyes, "So what's up with this?" I asked gesturing to the backyard.

"Well…you haven't really properly celebrated your birthday in years so I recruited some people who would make things fun," Max said as he gestured to the gang.

"And for Mew's sake, you better have fun or we're going to have problems," Misty threatened.

I laughed, "All right all right," I said trying to calm her down. "To say the least, I am surprised."

"Good, then we did our job well, now for some fun!" Dawn said excitedly as she pumped a fist in the air.

I laughed again as they pulled me into the festivities, in the end, I could say that it was one of the best birthdays ever.

"Thanks again so much you guys," I said earnestly as I touched the charms on my new charm bracelet.

"We're glad you like it, we figured you needed something that represented us," Leaf said with a smile.

The charm bracelet held multiple charms that represented each member of the gang and my pokemon.

"So when do you leave to train with Greta?" Dawn asked.

"In the morning and we'll be back a few days before school begins," I said causing them to look at me in shock.

"You're going to be training for a month and a half?!" Gary said incredulously.

I nodded, "It'll be good for me and I'm looking forward to it," I said with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"Well…..keep out of trouble if you can help it," Misty said with sigh.

I laughed, "I will certainly try, thanks again for coming," I said as I hugged everyone before they left for their homes leaving just Drew and me.

"Think you'll be okay missing me for that long?" I asked.

Drew flicked his hair and smirked, "I'll toughen it out," he said as he took a step forward and hugged me. "Just make sure you come back in one piece."

I laughed, "I'll try," I said with a smile before kissing him.

"Message me the moment you get back," Drew said before he kissed me one last time and called out Flygon.

"I will," I called as he flew away into the night.

I then faced the pokemon center, "guess I better pack for tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Ari: Ssssooooo...yeah, kind of a boring chapter, but then again prologues are short and don't have much in them. Don't worry, the rest of the chapters will be up to the usual 5000+ word length standard and the plot with pick up.<strong>

**Drew: *looks at Ari's notes for story* seriously, this is what's supposed to happen next, why would you have May...**

**Ari: *pounces on Drew and sticks a sock in his mouth to shut him up* Shush grasshead, no spoilers!  
><strong>

**May: What happens to me?  
><strong>

**Ari: Can't say, but it'll be good, anyways lovely readers, I bid you adieu until we meet next chapter.**


	2. Anonymous Threats

**Ari: Heh...heh...hey guys...long time no see...**

**Drew: Literally.**

**Ari: Sorry for such a long wait you guys *bows multiple times in apology*, my computer was acting stupid, I had a bit of writer's block, and I started school this past week.**

**Paul: Excuses.**

**Ari: Shut up jerk, anyway, Dawn will you please do the disclaimer.**

**Dawn: Sure, Ari doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ari: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>September 2nd (Somewhere in the Mountains, Kanto)<span>_**

(May's POV)

"Thanks for training me," I said gratefully as I bowed to Greta in respect. "I learned quite a bit."

She nodded and smiled, "I could say the same, even you taught me a few things, tell me, did you discover it on your own?"

I shrugged, "I was taught how to use the elements in pokemon moves by legendary pokemon, as to how to wield the elements, I guess I taught myself."

Greta nodded, "Still though, it's amazing what you have discovered with the abilities you possess."

She looked at the position of the sun, "I best return to my battle arena, it's not good for a frontier brain to stay away too long."

I nodded in understanding, Maylene unfortunately had to leave halfway through the training because there was trouble in Veilstone City Gym that needed to be taken care of and she couldn't let Paul and Reggie take care of it for her.

"Thanks again," I called before I started to make my way down the mountain.

I decided that it would be best if I walked down the mountain instead of teleporting back to Hoenn especially since I was constantly using power as I trained and meditated.

After I finally reached the bottom of the mountains, I turned on my pokenav to see where I was. The GPS displayed that I was a forty-five minute walk from Cerulean City, _guess I'll pay Misty a visit_. As I began to walk, I quickly looked to see if I had any messages. My inbox actually had quite a bit, most of them were friends asking if I was finished with my training yet. After going through the messages, I remembered that I promised Drew that I would message him when I was done.

After I sent him a text, I saw that I was on the outskirts of the city. I quicken my pace and entered the pokemon center.

"Well what do you know, if it isn't like May Maple," I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned toward the voice and saw Misty's three older sisters talking with Nurse Joy. "Hey," I called as I walked over to them. "Long time no see."

"I'll say, did you like just finish your training today?" Violet asked.

I nodded, "I climbed down from the mountain range maybe an hour ago."

They stared at me incredulously, "You climbed down the mountains, like why didn't fly down on one of your pokemon?" Daisy asked.

"I actually don't have my pokemon with me. I left them home with Max since this training was something for me to do alone. Besides, it felt like a great accomplishment to climb up and down the mountain by myself," I explained.

"You're like nuts, I couldn't make a trip like that," Lily said stunned.

"You sure look like you've trained hard, I think you're a little tanner and your hair as grown quite a bit too," Nurse Joy commented.

"You're clothes are like really worn out too, did you wear those clothes the entire time?" Daisy asked incredulously.

I nodded, "I lived off the land for the most part, I wanted to have a unique experience when I was training."

"So are you like a spiritual guru now?" Violet teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Not quite, anyway, is Misty around?"

The sisters shook their heads, "She like left yesterday for an undercover mission with the others, she said she and the others wouldn't be back until the night before classes," Lily explained.

I nodded in understanding before looking at Nurse Joy, "Do you have any single rooms available?"

Nurse Joy nodded and got me a key, "Room 16 down on the right," Nurse Joy pointed out.

"Thanks, night you guys," I called.

They waved in return and I walked toward my room. After taking a much wanted and needed shower, I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>September 3rd (Cerulean City, Kanto)<span>_**

I was sleeping soundly until I heard my pokenav vibrate on the table next to my bed. I sleepily tried to feel for it before I grasped the annoying thing. I looked at it to see that it was Max asking if I had finished my training. I quickly responded that I had, placed the thing back on the side table and fell back asleep for another hour.

After fully waking up, I changed into my clothes that I wore before the trek up the mountain and made my way to get a late breakfast.

"You sure slept in late," Nurse Joy commented as she served me some food.

I yawned, "I didn't get much sleep while training, every day we woke up at dawn and went to sleep around midnight."

"Goodness, how are you still functioning correctly, I'm surprised you didn't sleep the whole day," Nurse said surprised.

I grinned, "Don't worry, I'll probably crash again when I get to Petalburg City."

"If you want to make the flight to Hoenn, you better leave now, the plane leaves in an hour," Nurse Joy pointed out.

I nodded, "Thanks for pointing that out, I better eat quickly if I want to make it."

She then left to help some trainers that arrived and I started to eat. After finishing, I dashed for the airport and caught the flight to Lilycove City just in time. When I arrived at the airport, I started to make my way to the flight for Petalburg City when I noticed that Steven messaged me asking me to come to the school.

I turned around and exited the airport making my way back to school. When I entered the campus, I was hit with nostalgia.

"Hard to believe that I met everyone a year ago," I murmured with a small smile.

I made my way to the office to find the secretary typing at her desk, "This scene seems familiar," the secretary joked with a smile.

I laughed, "It sure seems like it, how was your summer?"

"My summer was great, I got to spend some time with my relatives in Slateport City, how was yours?" she asked.

"It was good got to spend some time with friends," I said briefly.

The secretary nodded, "Mr. Stone's in his office, just knock."

I nodded my thanks and made my way to his office. I knocked and heard him say that it was okay to come in. I opened the door and saw him looking concerned at his computer screen.

He then looked at me and smiled, "Nice to see you May, please have a seat."

He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk before looking back at the screen. I took a seat and waited for him to look back at me.

"You said that you wanted to see me?" I asked.

He nodded, "I need your help and it is too risky for us to have PHPA do this case," he said concerned.

I raised my eyebrows in interest, him not wanting PHPA involved, this must be serious, "Two days ago, I received this anonymous letter," he said as handed me the note.

I quickly took a tissue and grabbed the letter with it so I didn't taint any evidence, "Did this come in an envelope?" I asked.

Steven shook his head, "The letter was folded up and shoved under my door at home so it's impossible to tell who could have sent it to me."

I nodded in understanding as I read the note aloud, "In one weeks time, a student will kill another. You have been warned."

I stared back at Steven with concern, "Shouldn't the authorities be brought into this?"

Steven sighed and shook his head, "We don't have many options here, we can't have the police involved or PHPA because they will shut down the school causing a lot of problems. This can only be solved by someone trusted who can do this alone. Will you please help?"

I nodded causing him to sigh in relief, "Thanks May, unfortunately, you will not be able to tell your friends about his because they might report it to PHPA and I would also like to keep this between us, I don't want to worry the staff," he said sternly.

I nodded again in understanding, "Good, I also have a favor to ask, for the first half of the year, Brock will not be with us because he is taking time off so he can stay at home with Lucy and his new born son. So we need help in the pokemon center until he returns, think you can help us out?"

I looked at him in surprise, "I'm honored you're asking me, but what about my classes, won't helping in the pokemon center get in the way of that?" I asked confused.

"No, we have arranged your classes so that half the day will be set aside for you to help out without worrying about missing class," Steven explained.

"So when would I be working in the center?" I asked.

"From second to fifth period and it place of your coordinating strategies class, you'll have an independent study of treating pokemon under Nurse Joy, here's your schedule," Steven said as he handed it to me.

Period 1: AP Physics-Mrs. Burch

Period 2: Working in the Pokemon Center

Period 3: Working in the Pokemon Center

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Independent Study of Treating Pokemon-Nurse Joy

Period 6: AP Comp & Lit.-Mr. Little

Period 7: AP Calculus-Ms. Hiller

I nodded as I looked it over, "Also, you and your friends aren't in the dorms this year. As a treat, you guys have been moved to a house that's close to the edge of campus near the ocean. Consider it a gift for your guys help in saving Lilycove City last May," Steven explained.

My eyes widened, "You didn't' have to do that, we could have stayed in the dorms like last year."

"Nonsense, besides, you'll have more privacy for your missions and training," Steven said nonchalantly.

"Alright," I said giving in as he handed me a key. "I better get going, there are a few things I need to do before I start investigating. Oh, can you give me a freshman schedule?"

"I'll have one made for you by tomorrow morning," he said with a nod. "Have a good day May."

"You too," I said as I stood up and left the office.

I then walked off campus to a secluded area in the park and tried to call Max.

"_Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Max, I can't come to the phone right as I am busy gaming, please leave a message and I will call you as soon as I have saved the world from destruction_."

I then hung up and sighed, "Figures Max would be gaming and have such a dorky voice mail message."

I then typed in another number and heard the phone dialing, "_Wally's Wacky Pizzeria, how can I help you_?" an automated woman's voice said.

"The quick brown Eevee jumped over the lazy Growlithe," I said calmly.

"_One moment please_," the automated voice said before I heard more dialing.

"_What did you see last week_?" I guys voice asked as the dialing stopped.

"A walking Magikarp," I said bored.

I heard laughing on the other end, "_That never gets old_," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Couldn't you have come up with a better recognition phrase?"

"_Nope, I mean come on, a walking Magikarp, it's hilarious_," he snorted.

"You have a weird sense of humor," I said flatly as I heard him laugh again causing me to sweatdrop. "Listen Wally, I need a favor."

"_What can I do for ya_?" he asked as I heard him munching on chips.

"My brother is unreachable and I need a gadget for an upcoming mission," I explained. "Do you have a voice alterer?"

"_You betcha, what gadget do I not have_?" he asked in a bragging tone.

"I don't know Wally, you tell me," I said tiredly.

"_Well…..I don't have a gadget to throw meatballs and spaghetti, I need to make one of those, Mona, remind me to make one later_!" I heard him holler at his computer assistant.

I sweatdropped again, _this guy is really eccentric_, "_Did you hear about the stock market, Steelix Industries increased by 0.12% HA_!" he said excited.

"Please tell me you didn't rig the stock market again?" I asked tiredly.

"_I'll appalled you would even think that_," Wally said with fake hurt. "_I go about my business legally thank you_."

"Sure you do," I muttered.

"_I heard that_!" he shouted annoyed. "_Now you want this gadget or what_?"

"Yes please, I'll have payment ready for you in fifteen minutes at the spot," I said while nodding.

"_Pleasure doing business and order a pizza next time_," he hollered.

"Bye Wally," I said as I hung up and leaned back against a nearby tree.

_Talking to Wally was like trying to talk to a kid on a sugar high, it's just impossible. Sure Wally is a great inventor, but his life style is very…odd_.

I sighed as I stood up to get my payment, two dozen honey buns. Don't ask me why, I just pay with what the guy asks for. I paid for the buns and walked to the meeting spot. I placed the buns at the base of a pecha tree and soon they disappeared and a small box appeared in its place. I opened in and saw something that almost looked like a metal/plastic choker necklace. I pulled it out and saw a note the bottom with instructions how to use it.

After fiddling with it and getting the pitch of voice I wanted, I decided to check out the house before everyone else would get there. I have to say, it did look awesome. Everyone had their own personalized room on the second floor, guys on the right and girls on the left. Downstairs had a kitchen, living room, and a room sort of like an analyze room for missions.

I went to my room and saw that it was decorated red with white and black accents, it was spacious and had a window seat. All my clothes were in place, my instruments were here and a new computer.

"They really went far in customizing our rooms," I said in awe.

I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly grabbed the few things that I needed before I left the house. I went to a cave that was a fifteen minute walk from the house and started to work on my disguise and make one more phone call.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>September 4th (On plane to Lilycove City, Hoenn)<span>_**

(Drew's POV)

"That mission was a pain in the butt," Dawn complained as we flying to Lilycove City.

We all nodded tiredly, for the past few days, we were called to go undercover and gather information about this criminal organization called A.S.C. (Assisting Scheming Criminals). Lance gave inexplicit orders to not take the organization down for that it would happen at a later date.

"I'll say, were you hit on while we were there?" Leaf asked.

Dawn nodded, "I was about ready to murder them, seriously, if a girl tells you she's not interested, SHE'S NOT INTERESTED."

"Tell me about it, you would think the guy would walk away, not corner you in a closet," Misty muttered.

We looked at her in surprise while Ash looked concerned/mad, "Did he do anything to you?" he asked.

Misty shook her head and grinned, "Can't say the same for him, he got to know my mallet extremely well."

Ash gave a goofy grin before kissing Misty on the cheek while the rest of us rolled our eyes, "Did you send me the report?" Lance asked as his face appeared on a monitor.

"We just sent it to you," Paul reported.

"Good, now here are your poketches back and I took the liberty of picking up your school schedules. Also, Steven has informed me that you guys are moved to a house on the outskirts of campus instead of the dorms," Lance informed us.

"Wonder why?" Leaf asked as she got her schedule and house key.

"A gift for saving the city last May," Lance said quickly. "I'll review your findings in a few days, be on standby until then."

His face then disappeared and we looked at our schedules.

**(Again like my other story, here's a comparison to make it easier for people to see who has what when and I know May isn't there to compare her schedule, but it is easier for you readers if everyone's schedules are here.)**

1. Physics-May, Drew

Comp & Lit-Dawn, Paul,

Calculus-Ash, Leaf, Gary, Misty

2. Physics-Ash

Comp & Lit-Drew, Gary

Calculus-Paul

Free-Dawn, Leaf, Misty

3. Gym- Dawn, Paul, Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary, Drew

4. Physics-Misty

Comp & Lit-Leaf

Calculus-Dawn

Free-Drew, Ash, Paul, Gary

Lunch-May

5. Lunch-Dawn, Paul, Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary, Drew

6. Battling Strategies- Misty, Leaf, Gary, Paul, Ash

Coordinating Strategies- Dawn, Drew

Comp. & Lit.- May

7. Physics-Dawn, Leaf, Paul, Gary

Comp & Lit-Ash, Misty

Calculus-May, Drew

"Haha, Ashy boy has physics all by himself," Gary snickered while Ash look horrified.

"I'm doomed," he cried.

We laughed as I looked at my poketch to see that I had a message from May saying she was done with training.

"Looks like May is back from training," I announced.

"When she finish?" Dawn asked.

"The message was sent two days ago so I'm assuming she finished then," I said as I started to call her.

The line rang but she didn't pick up, "Guess she must be busy," Leaf said with a shrug.

"Wonder what she's up to?" Misty wondered.

"Maybe she's on another mission?" Gary suggested.

"That makes the most sense, maybe Max knows?" Dawn said as she started to call his number.

We heard but then heard the voicemail causing us to sweatdrop, "Why am I not surprised?" Misty muttered as Dawn left and a message and hung up.

"Excuse me agents, but we will be flying over our target shortly, get ready to jump," the pilot said over the intercom.

We then grabbed our gear and jumped out of the plane toward a house on the edge of campus, "That must be the house Lance told us about," Dawn shouted.

We nodded and steered our way to it, we then landed and got rid of our helmets and parachutes.

"This place looks nice, wonder when they built this place?" Leaf wondered as we walked to the door.

"Probably this summer, it looks brand new," Dawn commented as Misty opened the door.

We walked in and were impressed, after explored the main floor, we went upstairs to find our rooms. Mine was a soft green with white and grey accents and everything from the dorm was here though the computer was new.

"Hey Drew, Max is calling back!" Gary shouted causing all of us to go downstairs to the analyze room.

"_Hey guys, sorry about missing your call, I was busy playing Call of War_," Max said sheepishly.

"We figured from the dorky voice message you left," Misty said flatly. "Do you know where May is?"

Max shook his head, "_She tried to call me earlier, but I was busy_."

"Did she leave a message saying why she called?" I asked.

"_No, but according to the security footage from the house you guys are at, she entered the house yesterday to grab a few things before leaving again_," Max said as he typed on his key board.

Soon a video started to play of May walking in before the video sped up and showed her walking out with a bag.

"Wonder what she took?" Dawn wondered.

"_I can't really tell, but I'm sure May should be back soon, she wouldn't miss school_," Max pointed out.

"True, I don't know, we'll text ya if she comes back," Leaf said before she ended the call. "We better go to bed if want to wake up for school in time."

We nodded and left for our rooms. After getting ready for bed, I sat on my bed looking outside while absentmindedly twisted the promise ring on my finger. _May…please stay safe_.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>September 5th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)<span>_**

(May's POV)

I quickly woke up to the sound of my alarm and changed into my disguise. I stopped for a sec to look at my promise ring before I put on the fingerless gloves. I couldn't force myself to take it off so I decided to wear fingerless gloves to hide it. I really went out for this disguise; I wore baggy cargo pants, a zip up hoody, and a pair of Nikes. I also wore a beanie over my new cut guy haircut and a pair of purple colored contacts.

I grabbed a skateboard and my backpack before teleporting from the cave to a couple blocks from school. I then skated my way to campus and made my way to freshmen orientation. I can't believe I have to sit in and listen to this boring crap again. I decided to take the time and start looking at the auras of the students. So far, no one showed a red flag for being the future murder or victim.

Steven then dismissed us allowing us to go to our first class which for me was intermediate algebra. I made my way down the hall and heard gossip as to whether I, as in May, was coming back to school this year.

I then bumped into someone causing both of us to fall to the ground, "Watch where you're goin punk," a senior threaten.

I rolled my eyes seeing that it was Brendan I bumped into, "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, my eyes were rattling around after you bumped into me," I said sarcastically.

Brendan scowled at me making me silently sigh in relief that the voice alterer pitch that I choose was legit, "You better watch your mouth if you don't want a fist to it," he threaten.

He then walked away allowing me to get to class before the bell rang. Thankfully the morning ran by quickly without being bothered by anyone. When it came time for lunch, I grabbed my food and decided to eat outside where fewer people were.

"Hey give me back my lunch," I heard someone shout.

I got up to peek around the corner to see what was happening. It was a Brendon and Rudy taking a student's lunch and roughing him up a little.

"Don't you guys have senior privilege to get a better lunch," I said getting their attention.

"This don't concern you freshman, now go away unless you want to have your lunch taken too," Rudy threaten.

I took a couple steps closer ignoring the threat, "You asked for it," Brendan growled as he threw a punch toward me.

I put my hands in my pockets and dodged his punch with ease. He looked surprised but then frowned before throwing another at me. For five minutes, I dodged their punches before they tuckered out and keeled over.

"You alright?" I asked the kid as I helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out, seems the seniors like to bully the underclassmen. Don't know why they wanted to bother me though?" the kid said quietly.

"What's your name?" I asked as the kid picked up his lunch and followed me to where I was sitting earlier.

"Timothy Sanderson, you can call me Timmy," he said with a grin.

I smirked back, "Name's Mason Laymin."

"Are you a freshmen?" Timmy asked.

I nodded, "What about you?" I asked.

"I'm a sophomore, I transferred here from a private school in Johto. My family thought I'd get a better education here," Timmy explained.

I nodded before I continued to talk to Timmy, it was strange, he wasn't at the orientation this morning and his aura showed him to be nervous and cautious. I'll have to see what I can out about him later tonight.

The bell rang and I left for my next class, as I walked down the hall toward the room I needed to get to, I wound up walking behind the gang.

"Troublesome, quit worrying, May's mission probably is taking longer than expected," he said gruffly.

"I can't help it, what it May's in trouble?" she said worriedly.

"Dawn, May can handle herself, besides, if she were in trouble, she would contact us for help," Misty pointed out before frowning. "She better."

I smiled softly and shook my head in amusement before going into the right classroom. Once the school day ended and it close to midnight, I decided to do some research into Timmy and my findings were really interesting. Apparently Timmy came from a wealthy family and that he had been attacked at his previous school. After scanning other suspicious student records, no one else showed signs of being the victim.

I then dressed in black with a ski-like mask and decided to investigate by Timmy's dorm. I snuck my way to the building to find someone else dressed in black trying to get in through his window. I quickly ran up to the suspicious figure and pulled them down to the ground. He threw a fist which I caught before socking the person in the face. They then swung their legs low trying to knock me down before running off toward the edge of campus.

I ran after them as they made it to area of the house where the gang and I were staying in. The assailant and I then leapt up to the roof and started to continue to fight it out. The assailant then kicked me in the gut causing me to lose my footing for a second giving him a chance to try and climb down. Unfortunately, he tripped on a loose roofing tile and fell with a thump before falling to the ground causing a light to appear.

_Great_, I leapt to the ground and tried to stop the assailant from leaving but they shoved me into some bushs and ran into the forest that was nearby.

"Piplup use bubble beam," I heard Dawn shout from the back porch.

I stood up and dodged the attack as I was surrounded by the gang who each called out a pokemon.

"Stand down, you're out numbered," Gary shouted.

_Sorry guys, but I can't let you find it's me just yet_, I pulled out a tube of metal that expanded into a staff.

"Torterra use frenzy plant," Paul ordered.

I smirked from inside my mask as I ordered the plants to attack Dawn instead and hold her up in the air.

"Hey," Dawn shouted angrily as she tried to escape.

"Espeon use psywave," Leaf called.

I dodged the attack causing it to hit Gary knocking him out.

"That's it," Misty shouted as she rushed toward me with her mallet.

I shook my head in amusement as I dodged her swinging before sneaking up behind her and hitting a series of small punches on her arm making it numb and weak.

"What the hell?" Misty said worriedly as she was forced to drop her mallet.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt," Ash shouted.

I stood still as the attack hit me with no harm and my staff; I then swung it at Leaf making her catch it in her hands. I pressed a button to release the stored up electricity to shock her. She then fainted as Paul and Drew started to race toward me. They fought in sync causing me to raise my eyebrows in surprise, seems they trained quite a bit over the summer. I dodged their attacks and subtlety delivered a bunch of small punches to numb their limbs causing them to collapse.

Ash and Dawn then called for hydro pump and thunderbolt signaling it was time to leave. I threw down some smoke pellets and used the cover to run back to the cave.

* * *

><p>(Dawn's POV)<p>

_What…..the…..hell_.

I quickly ran over to Paul and Drew to see if they were alright while Ash and Mist ran to Gary and Leaf.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"Ugh, I feel numb and weak," Drew moaned as he tried to sit up but nearly collapsed.

"Who was that guy?" Ash asked as he helped Gary up.

"I don't know, but they were good," Paul muttered as I helped him up.

"We better take you to the hospital if you feel this weak," I said concerned as I had Paul lean on me for support.

"We'll be fine Dawn, we'll feel better later in the morning," Drew said tiredly.

"Too bad May wasn't here, she could have probably kicked that guys butt," Ash said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, that guy did stuff to knock us out pretty quickly, it's almost as if they were a pro," Misty pointed out.

"All the same, we can figure out who that person is later, we should get back to bed while we can still grab some shut eye," Leaf said with a yawn.

We nodded as we recalled our pokemon and went back into the house. I then helped Paul to his room before he eased himself down onto his bed.

"What's on your mind troublesome, you seem awfully quiet for being attacked from frenzy plant," he said tiredly.

I shook my head, "It doesn't make sense, how could they have dodged that attack."

Paul shook his head, "I don't know, they could have slipped through and dodged."

I shook my head again as I sat on the edge of his bed, "No, it was almost like they controlled the plants and had them attack me. That has to be the answer, but no one can control nature like that, but May, Argh!" I groaned in frustration.

Paul sat up and looked at me, "We'll figure it out in the morning, now go to bed before you develop a headache from thinking too much."

I rolled my eyes before he kissed me and I left his room, _there's no way that person could dodged that attack, time to do some research_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ari: I apologize for the lameness of this chapter, I'm super tired and I wanted to post this up right away.<strong>

**Drew: Sure.**

**Ari: Shut up! Anyway as a small gift for making you wait so long, I finally colored my drawing of Misty being a waterbender. So if you want, you can check it out on devianart.**

**Paul: No one cares for your pathetic drawing.**

**Ari: Shut up, my drawing actually turned out really good, I actually like how it turned out which is a first.**

**Paul: Whatever.**

**Ari: SHUT UP! WHOEVER TICKS ME OFF NEXT GETS THE SOCK *holds up sock threateningly* Anyways, my schedule is pretty busy these days so the next chapter probably won't be up for at least a week. Also if ya have any drawing requests you want me to do from Mission: Save the World...**

**Drew: No one wants you to draw, they come here for the words, not to hear you ask for drawing requests.**

***Ari grabs Drew and stuffs the sock in his mouth***

**Ari: I tell ya, they never listen. Anywho, please leave a review and have an awesome day! **


	3. Catching the Kid

**Ari: Hey guys, I actually updated when I said I would, how awesome is that!**

**Drew: It's not that impressive, you got lucky this one time.**

**Ari: Shut up, do not spoil my good mood, anyways, Leaf, you can do the honors today.**

**Leaf: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ari: Sweet, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>September 5th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)<span>_**

(Dawn's POV)

I went back to my room to give everyone the feeling that I went back to bed. After waiting and making sure everyone was asleep, I crept down stairs to the computer room.

"Now let's see if Max really did trick out this house," I muttered as I quietly shut the door and began to type rapidly to pull up security footage from the backyard.

Much to my disappointment, it was too dark to see anything. I then smirked, "Let's see if Max's encrypting programs are on here."

I did some more typing and soon the picture was visible enough to see what was happening. The video started and showed two black dressed figures fighting. I was surprised by this and re-watched that part again, _who are those two figures_?

I then ran a scanning program to see if it could pick up any clues from the video. Unfortunately, nothing stood out, but I did notice that the one black person we didn't fight had a slight leg injury when fighting. _Maybe it happened when he fell off the roof_?

I then did a search of people checking into hospitals in Lilycove within the hour. I struck out seeing no persons came in with a leg injury. I then played the video through the entire fight especially when the intruder controlled that frenzy plant attack at me. _Just as I thought, the assailant didn't dodge, they just stood there and the frenzy plant moved to my direction meaning they must have controlled it_.

Since there was no more I could from watching the video footage, I decided the next thing to do was to check the area where the fight took place. But that would be difficult to do if I couldn't see, _I need a gadget._ I looked around the room hoping there might be a hidden storage place of gadgets. I then pressed a part of the wall and a keypad showed up along with a retina scanner.

"_Please let us scan you for identification_," an automated voice spoke.

I blinked in surprise but let my eyes be scanned, "_Welcome Dawn, please input a password of your choice_."

I did as they said and the keypad and scanner disappeared to open a cabinet of sorts with a few gadgets in it, "_Welcome to your storage locker of available gadgets, have a pleasant evening_," the automated voice said nicely.

_Cool_, the only gadgets that were the infrared sunglasses, the hologram projection ring, and a new gadget that looked like a belt with a heart in the center.

"I wonder what this gadget is?" I murmured while picking it up.

"_That gadget is the cable bungee belt, pick up the heart and aim it at the direction you need and you can lifted or dropped down where you need to go_," the automated voice explained.

I looked at in amazement, not badly styled, just what I needed for a simple mission like this, _thank you Max_. I grabbed them and pressed a button for the sliding door to close. I then snuck back upstairs and dressed in black. I set up the hologram projection ring so that it looked like I was sleeping and grabbed Quilava's pokeball just in case.

I snuck out the window and stepped into the backyard. I then put on the sunglasses and started to look around. The glasses then zoomed in on a shell casing of sorts and I picked it up to place on a scanning tray of my poketch. After ten minutes the results were finished causing me to huff, _we really need new poketches_. The casing contained chemicals for creating smoke by force of impact, _guess this casing didn't complete disintegrate_.

I then noticed two sets of footprints in the damp grass, now to follow them. _Wait….I need to do this without leaving my own knowing that everyone will find the footprints out as well_. I looked at the trees, _let's see if this bungee belt is any good_. I did as the automated voice told me and was hoisted into the tree. _Let's see where this set leads too_.

I then kept jumping between tree limbs until I reached the school grounds making it impossible to distinguish whose footprints were whose. I then went back the way I came and started to follow the other set of footprints which led to a cave a short ways from the house.

"Looks like someone has been camping out here," I murmured as I looked around.

I went further in to discover that no one was there meaning the person skipped out. I yawned and looked at the time, _crap, homeroom is in fifteen minutes_!

I quickly made it back to my room and shut off the ring. I quickly changed, grabbed a granola bar and ran to the school. I looked at my poketch to see that the bell would ring in a minute, no time for me to take the stairs to the third floor.

I smirked and looked at the bungee belt, _guess I'll have to improvise_. I then took aim at the roof and slid up all the way. Then I took position from the roof and counted to three before I swung down to the right window and slid right into my correct seat as the belt released.

"Dawn Berlitz," the teacher called on the attendance seat not looking up.

"Here," I called causing everyone including the gang and even Paul to look surprised.

"Huh, I didn't see you come in" the teacher said surprised before continuing down the list.

"How in the world did you get here?" Gary asked shocked as I started to eat my granola bar.

"Seriously and where were you, we banged on your door and we heard nothing," Leaf added.

I shrugged, "I overslept, we did go to bed late last night."

Drew and Paul didn't buy it, "Uh huh, where did you go troublesome?" Paul asked.

I gave him a bored look, "I have no idea what you're talking about, I was sleeping," I said bored while trying extremely hard to suppress a yawn.

"Quit it Dawn, your aura is showing you're exhausted, so spill," Drew frowned.

I raised my eyebrows, "Are you reading auras like May now?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have been practicing quite a bit, but you're avoiding the question so talk."

The bell then rang and I stood up, "Guess we better get to class," I said cheerfully glad that the bell rang.

Everyone glared at me before they stood up to leave, I don't know why I didn't tell them what I did last night, guess I want to try to figure this out on my own since I'm the only one taking this seriously.

I noticed Paul left without me leaving me a little hurt, but I guess I deserve that since I did lie. I then left for class and walked into the hall bumping into someone.

"Watch where you're going bitch," a guy muttered before standing up and started to walk away with a slight limp.

I did a double take and watched the guy walk down the hall. Then I noticed a guy in the other hallway looking at him too. I switched my focus to the other guy, he was a little taller than me, dressed in skater type clothes and wore a beanie. The thing that struck out to me was that the guy looked a little feminine, _I wonder who he is_?

* * *

><p>(May's POV)<p>

I then felt someone staring at me and turned to see that Dawn was looking at me. She then frowned slightly as she saw my face, _crap_!

I then turned back down the hall and made my way to class, something told me that Dawn was super suspicious about what happened with the frenzy plant last night and decided to investigate. _Good thing I teleported to a cave further down, no doubt she must have looked at the one I had been staying in. I wonder why she was looking at the guy with the limp, does she know I fought him? Argh, I have too many questions and few answers_.

During lunch, I trailed Timmy to his locker and I got a bad feeling because the lock looked like it was tampered with, "Hey Timmy, you heading to lunch?" I asked getting him to turn his attention to me.

"Yea, I wanted to get my lunch out," he said turning toward his locker again.

"Hey, I'll treat ya today," I said quickly causing Timmy to look at me in surprise.

"You don't need to do that," he said. "The lunch I brought with me will be fine."

_Dang it_, "Come on, it's popcorn chicken, tell me you don't want that," I said as convincingly as I could.

"Popcorn chicken does sound good," he said unsure.

"It's settled, I'll buy your lunch," I said while silently sighing in relief.

"Thanks," Timmy said with a smile as we walked to the lunchroom.

I then heard footsteps behind me and a brief glimpse of Dawn heading down another hallway.

* * *

><p>(Dawn's POV)<p>

I sure hope they didn't see me, I was walking to lunch when I saw those two guys talking and the guy in the beanie looked a little nervous as if trying to get the other kid from opening his locker. _Better sneak a look while I still have the chance_.

I put on the sunglasses and looked around to see if people were in the halls. After seeing the coast was clear, I walked to the locker and looked at it. It looked someone subtlety tried to force their way in. I took a closer look to see that the opening had an explosive device rigged to it causing to cover my mouth from gasping.

"Don't worry Timmy, I'll be right, I just need to use the bathroom," I heard beanie boy say.

I quickly ducked into the girl's bathroom in the hall and pretended for a minute to check my appearance before going to the door and sneakily peek out.

I then saw beanie boy at 'Timmy's' locker and look at it closely before pulling out the same sunglasses as me, "I knew it," I heard him mutter.

He then grabbed a paperclip and bent it into a hook shape and stuck it through one of the slits on the door. He then hooked the wires and made a motion with his free hand to a clenched fist to tighten the hook of the paperclip.

I blinked in surprise, _tha…..that's not possible, did he just….bend metal_?! He then pulled quickly and the wires came out. He sighed as well as me in silence that there was no explosion. He then opened the locker and got rid of the bomb parts and started to walk toward the cafeteria. I then walked back deeper into the bathroom and waited a few minutes before coming out.

I quickly looked at the time to see that I only had five minutes to eat, _guess I'll have to look into the kid later._ I then booked it for the lunchroom to grab at least a juice before they closed.

* * *

><p>(May's POV)<p>

_Good thing I was able to disable that bomb, no doubt there would have been a lot of problems if it went off_. I put the bomb parts in my pockets as I walked back to the cafeteria. I sat down and started to quickly eat my lunch. While I was doing so, I looked to see Dawn running through the lunch line to grab a juice, _didn't she grab lunch_?

I then looked at the table where everyone else was sitting at and saw them looking annoyed with her, _wonder why_? _Stop it May, you have a case to focus on, whatever Dawn is having trouble with, she can fix herself_.

The rest of the day was quiet and I decided the best course of action was to keep tabs on Timmy. So I tailed him and somewhat spied on him after school. I finished my sandwich that I brought me for my supper and looked at my poketch to see that it was 10:00 PM. _Guess I better camp out in the trees tonight in case of anymore funny business_.

Thirty minutes later as I was dosing, a buzzing went off in my ear to signal that someone was near Timmy's door. I quickly looked with my sunglasses and saw the figure in black. It looked like they were trying to break in. I quickly teleported to the side stairs and peeked down the hall to see the intruder break his way in.

I crept to the door and saw the moonlight reflect off the knife in his hands. I quickly grabbed the guy from behind and pulled him into the hallway. We then started to fight and he took off toward the stairs. I chased after him as he ran for the outskirts of the school toward the house again. I was finally able to overtake him about halfway there and we crashed to the ground.

Suddenly I felt myself being stabbed with something and I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>(Dawn's POV)<p>

I was sitting in my room upstairs on my laptop while everyone else was down in command central still investigating last night's fight. They didn't tell me to join the pow-wow probably because they are still mad at me, but at least I'm not missing anything.

I hacked into the school's student records trying to find the identities of both students. I found Mason's (beanie boy's) file first. It had the basic info, but it seemed fake and it was missing a few major pieces. I then face-palmed at my stupidity, Mason Laymin, Linnea/May Mason along with the bending and the high level martial arts, _guess this explains why May hasn't shown up for class yet_.

_So what mission is she trying to do and why hasn't she said anything to us_? I then tried to find the identity of the other kid with the limp, but I didn't see his face well enough to recognize him and I don't know his name making it impossible to figure out who he is.

I closed my laptop and decided to take a walk to try and clear my head. After setting up the ring and taking Piplup's pokeball for precaution, I slipped out the window and made my way to the school.

As I was walking, Piplup let himself out of his pokeball, "What's with you and everyone else, they seem to be ignoring you."

I sighed, "I haven't told them where I was last night and I kinda denied to their faces that I was sleeping."

"Why?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to figure it out myself and now I want May to finish her mission without us interfering especially since she didn't tell us what she was doing in the first place," I explained.

I then saw some bushes that looked flat and decided to investigate.

I walked closer and gasped, "Oh my Mew! May!" I cried as I ran to her side as Piplup looked at me strangely.

"This is May, she went undercover as a freshman guy and you can't tell anyone," I said sternly.

He nodded and looked concerned, "What should we do?"

"Let me check her pulse," I said quickly as I put two fingers to her neck and noticed that she was covered in sweat.

"It looks like she's been poisoned," I said breathily as I felt her forehead to feel a fever.

I then heard voices nearby, _crap_. I grabbed under May's arms and dragged her behind some shrubs to hide her.

"Piplup, stay her and watch May, I'm gonna sneak to the house and grab some stuff to help," I said causing Piplup to nod.

As soon as the voices disappeared, I ran to the house and crawled through my window. I peeked into the hall seeing that everyone's lights were off signaling everyone probably went to bed. I then crept to the kitchen to find the berries, herbs, and medicines that I would need from the short lesson May taught us about creating antidotes for poisons.

I went back to my room and shut the door to hear "where do you think you're going?"

I quickly turned around in fear to find Paul leaning against the wall behind the door, I then scowled, "I went to take a walk, is that a problem?"

I then turned to walk toward the window, but I felt an arm grab me, "I don't like being lied to troublesome, now spill, what have you been doing?" he said harshly.

I felt his grip on my arm tighten causing me to wince in pain, "Paul, can't you let me go about my business in secret?"

"No, for all I know, you could be doing something stupid or putting yourself in danger and I think it's my right as your boyfriend to know why you are sneaking around and lying to everyone including me," he growled.

I sighed in frustration, "It's complicated!" I snapped in a whisper.

"Explain," he said sternly.

"I can't for the sake of someone else and this someone else needs medical treatment, so can I go now," I asked harshly.

"No, not until you explain what you have been doing," he said again.

I wanted to stomp my foot and scream, figures I had to fall in love with the guy who is like a statue. I then kissed him hard catching him by surprise and pressed pressure points on his wrist so he could let go of my arm.

I took a step back and smirked while he scowled, "You wouldn't let me go," I explained before sighing. "You can come and I'll explain everything, but you can't tell anyone else."

I then turned to walk to the window only to be grabbed by the arm again, spun around, and kissed fully for thirty seconds, "That's for getting me," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and tried to kiss him but he moved away, "You don't get to do that until I hear the full story," he said causing me to scowl.

"Fine," I huffed before looking at my bedside clock to see that twenty minutes had passed since I left May. "We need to go."

I left through the window with Paul following me and then I immediately broke into a sprint with Paul beside me. I then told him everything that I saw and what I had dug up investigating. We then got to May and saw Piplup using water gun lightly to try and keep her fever down.

He looked in surprise to see Paul, "What is he doing here, I thought you said that no one was to know," he said confused.

"No one was supposed to, but unfortunately he put me in a position of where I couldn't leave without explaining," I huffed annoyed.

"Technically troublesome, you escaped with that maneuver you pulled so you didn't have to tell me," Paul retorted.

"Really because after I escaped, you caught me again," I snapped as I started to mash up the berries and herbs together.

"Do you really have to have a pointless lover's argument right now," Piplup moaned in disgust.

Paul and I rolled our eyes as I finished mashing everything to a liquid. I then had Paul help May sit up so I could give her the antidote. I checked her pulse to feel it start to go back to normal causing me to sigh in relief, "She'll be fine, a little dizzy when she wakes up, but she'll be back to herself in no time."

Piplup chirped happily while Paul looked indifferent, "Thanks for the help Piplup, return," I said gratefully as I returned him to his pokeball.

I then stood up and yawned, "I really need to go to bed, I'm exhausted."

"How long exactly have you been awake?" Paul asked.

I looked at my poketch, "About forty-two hours," I said with a yawn.

Suddenly, I was swept off my feet bridal style causing me to blush, "To what do I owe this pleasure," I spluttered.

"Don't expect it often troublesome, I just feel generous tonight," Paul huffed though I could have sworn that I saw a light blush causing me to smile.

"Thanks," I murmured softly as I snuggled closer and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>September 6th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)<span>_**

(May's POV)

_Ugh….where am I_? I looked around to see that it was still dark and that the dark blobs seemed to form trees and bushes. It then came back to me in a quick flash that I was injected with poison causing me to sit up in fear. I then felt a wave of dizziness hit me almost causing me to lay back down. I also then realized this wasn't where I was attacked, _did someone move me_?

After recovering from the dizziness, I stood up remembering Timmy and the hooded figure. _Crap! I need to see if Timmy's okay_. I then ran into the tree by his dorm, quickly put on the infrared sunglasses, and looked inside. His room seemed untouched and I could see that Timmy's body heat was normal meaning he was safe.

I slumped back against the tree catching my breath, _that was way too close_. I noticed that the sun started to rise, so I quickly left so I could get ready for classes. In between classes, I kept tabs on Timmy and the thing that bothered me was that no strange things have happened yet.

"Mason, what is the main point the author is trying to convey in his poem?" the teacher asked.

I inwardly sighed, _guess thinking about Timmy will have to wait_.

* * *

><p>(Dawn's POV)<p>

I was sleeping soundly until I heard someone typing a laptop and I felt someone warm next to me. I opened my eyes to see Paul still in his sweatpants and undershirt from last night in my bed leaning against the backboard typing something on his laptop.

"I must be dreaming," I muttered sleepily causing Paul to notice I was awake.

"Why do you say that troublesome?" he asked as he continued to type.

I blushed slightly and sat up giving him an 'are-you-serious' look, "Why exactly are you in my bed?"

"To keep an eye on you and made sure you slept in," he said still typing.

I then looked at the clock to see that it was 1:30 PM, "What the Hell!" I shouted as I looked at the clock in shock.

"You needed the sleep and to make sure you didn't sneak off and do something stupid, I decided to skip and keep an eye on you," he said gruffly shutting his laptop.

I smirked, "Rrrriiiiight, you know you could have called out one of my pokemon to watch me or did you feel the need that you couldn't be without me."

Paul scoffed, "You wish troublesome."

My smirk grew bigger, "Uh huh says the guy who could have sat anywhere but decided to be in bed with me."

Paul stared straight ahead with a slight blush causing me to grin.

I then tapped a finger against my cheek in thought, "Is Paulie actually becoming a softie, just like a Teddiursa?" I asked teasingly.

Suddenly I was pushed back down with my wrists pinned, "Would you still say I'm a Teddiursa troublesome?" Paul whispered huskily in my ear causing me to blush.

"No, you're still same grumpy Ursaring we all know and love," I huffed causing Paul to look at me with smirk before kissing me slowly.

"Good, then I'm doing my job," Paul said with a smirk as he sat back up and opened his laptop.

I then sat up, "Jerk," I muttered as I hit him on arm lightly before looking over to see what was on the screen. "What are you looking at?"

"While you were sleeping, I'm been monitoring May and the target Timmy through the school's security cameras," Paul explained.

"Speaking of May, did you tell the others what I told you?" I asked worried.

Paul rolled his eyes, "You really think I told them?"

"What, I didn't know what you would do, sometimes it's hard to figure you out," I said exasperated before calming down. "So what did the others say to you ditching?"

"I told them that I would keep an eye on you and tell them anything that I found out that seemed suspicious," Paul said as he shrugged his shoulders.

I looked at him with concern, "Would you have told them?" I asked quietly.

Paul sighed heavily, "Not in this case where you're trying to help keep May's cover, and besides, I'm not gonna be the asshole boyfriend to rat out my girlfriend."

I smiled and kissed his cheek before laying my head on his shoulder and watched the multiple security feeds on Paul's laptop. I then noticed in a slightly busy hallway that one kid who had a limp looking like he was determined.

"Wait a minute, that's the kid who knocked me over yesterday," I said urgently. "Can you pull up the feed?"

"Care to explain?" Paul asked while he did as I asked.

"So when I was looking at the security feed from the video of the attack here, I looked back before the fight and saw that May was fighting another person who fell off the roof meaning he would have gotten an injury for it. So then in the hall, both May and I noticed that the guy walked with a limp meaning he has to be the one May fought. Can you hack into the school's online records to see who this guy is?" I asked.

"Do you really need to ask troublesome?" Paul huffed as he pulled up the school's records. "The kid's name is Mikey Arndt, says he's a sophomore and that he's from Johto, he transferred in this year."

"Is he in the database of criminals for PHPA?" I asked.

Paul typed on his laptop some more, "He's not in the system meaning he isn't deemed dangerous or he hasn't been caught."

Paul then switched back to the video feed showing Mikey getting a big bag from his locker, "I don't like that looks of that," I said concerned.

I then got out of bed and started to grab some clothes to change into, "Troublesome, what are you doing?"

"Changing, what else," I snapped as I walked into the closet to change but left the door open a crack so I could still hear Paul.

"I can see that," he said sarcastically. "What I meant was what are you doing getting up?"

"Well, if this kid tried to bomb a locker, his next move will be worse and we need to protect May," I explained while changing.

"She can handle herself troublesome," Paul huffed.

"I know that, but right now, she's facing a dangerous person with no back up what-so-ever and no one would know if she got hurt, that's why we need to keep an eye on her," I explained as I quickly snuck a throwing knife in my boot and grabbed a cropped black jacket to complete my ensemble of dark blue skinny jeans and a heather grey tank top.

I then came out to quickly brush my hair and find that Paul had left. I then put on the bungee belt and stick the infrared sunglasses on top on my head. I then went downstairs to grab a quick snack before Paul came down.

He came down a few minutes later and we ran toward the school, "Where are they?" I asked.

Paul then pressed some buttons on his poketch, "There's someone on the roof of the freshman dorm."

I nodded in understanding as we got to the building. I then took aim with the bungee belt and let it stick up top causing Paul to raise an eyebrow.

"It's a gadget Max invented, I'll explain where I got it later," I said quickly as I put an arm around him and was able to hoist both of us up.

"Guess this explains how you snuck into homeroom," Paul whispered as we watched we hid behind some vents.

We then peeked around the corner to see that Mikey had assembled a sniper rifle and was positioning it in place to aim at the academic building.

"Looks like he's ready to assassinate Timmy," I whispered worriedly.

"You know it's illegal to have guns on school grounds," I heard a familiar guy voice call.

I then looked to see Mason on the roof of the academic building.

* * *

><p>(May's POV)<p>

I looked down from the roof to see that our mystery assassin of sorts, who I later learned was named Mikey, was positioning a sniper rifle at the window of where Timmy was right now.

"So you're the one who keeps foiling my plans, guess I have to get rid of you," he said evilly as he pointed a handgun at me equipped with a silencer.

I frowned in annoyance, there was no way I could protect myself from a bullet without using my powers and causing suspicion. Suddenly I saw a blur of light on something shiny hit Mikey's hand causing him to yell in pain and drop the gun giving me time to jump to the other rooftop. Mikey recovered and then swung a fist at me. I dodged and returned a couple swift punches in return to numb his arm.

This caused him to panic giving me time to cuff his hands behind his back, "Looks like your killing days are over," I snapped.

He growled at me as I shoved him to kneel, I then pulled out a cell phone and called Steven, "You might want to come to the roof of the freshmen dorm, there's someone you might want to see."

I then hung up and looked at Mikey, "Why were you trying to kill Timmy?" I asked.

Mikey huffed, "Because Timmy's mom put my parents in prison for embezzling so I decided to take her son like she took my parents."

I remembered hearing that story on the news, two employees at the company Timmy's mom runs were caught embezzling millions and were put in jail for at least thirty years.

"Is this the student causing trouble?" Steven asked causing me to turn around.

I nodded, "He wired Timmy's locker with a bomb, tried to murder Timmy with a knife while sleeping, and he was gonna try to kick him with a sniper rifle," I explained as I pointed to the gun behind me.

"Thanks so much May, I'll tell Timmy's parents at once," he said causing Mikey to look at me in shock.

"You're May Maple?!" he asked in shock.

I smirked, "Looks can be deceiving,' I said slyly before looking at Steven in confusion. "Did you tell Timmy's parents about what was happening?"

Steven shook his head, "No, I recently heard from Timmy's mom yesterday that she was the one responsible for the mysterious note. Apparently she heard that you were attending school here this year and she thought that you could figure out who was trying to harm Timmy. So she transferred him here knowing the attacker would follow and that you could stop him," Steven explained.

I nodded in understanding as Officer Jenny arrived to take charge of the situation. I then went into Steven's office to give a statement as the bell rang ending classes.

"So how was it being undercover?" Steven asked.

"It wasn't that bad, I've done worse," I said with a shrug. "Do you mind if I go? I haven't seen my friends in over a month and I'm pretty sure they'll kill me if I don't show up soon."

Steven smiled and nodded, "See you in classes tomorrow."

I nodded and left the academic building. I then saw a flash of bright light and turned to see something shiny on the ground. I walked over to it and saw that it was a throwing knife with a snowflake sketched on the end. I grinned knowing who would toss a knife like this. I quickly pocketed it and left for the house. I snuck my way in through my bedroom window and poked my head out the door to hear no one moving around.

I looked around to see that no one was home. I then decided to head toward the beach when I heard some vibrations from the ground coming from the direction of the beach. I ran there to see a machine had caught the gang in metal type tentacles.

"_I'll ask again where is May Maple_?" a voice from an intercom shouted.

"We don't know, we haven't seen her in a month and half!" Misty shouted in anger as she tried to escape.

"_You know where she is, now tell me_!" the voice shouted.

I sighed and then stepped out from my hiding space, "You know, if a person says they don't know where someone is, they don't know," I explained bored.

"_Who are you, do you know where May Maple is_?" the voice asked.

I smirked, "Why don't you come and find out," I said slyly as I gestured with my hand for them to come.

A metal tentacle then came toward me and I took a step to dodge before making a gesture with my hand as if I was pulling a sword out of the other. A sword of aura then appeared and I quickly ran up the arm to start slashing the arms that held the gang captive. I then landed behind the metal robot heaving a little as all that swiping took a lot of energy. The sword then disappeared and I created a bow and arrow instead with lightning attached to the tip. I took aim at a crack in the robot and fired. The arrow hit its mark causing sparks to appear from all over and shut the robot down while a person started to crawl out and run away.

I then summoned a solar beam to knock the dumb thing elsewhere, "Good riddance," I muttered as I saw that everyone was staring at me in shock.

"I think this belongs to you," I said to Dawn as I tossed the knife to her and she caught it quite easily causing everyone to stare at her in shock.

"Would someone explain to me what the heck is going on?!"Leaf said exasperated as she sat on the ground.

"What do you want explained first?" I asked.

"Just who the heck are you?" Misty asked annoyed and suspicious.

I smirked and took off the voice alterer, "I think you guys can figure that out for yourselves," I teased.

"Wait…..May! Why are you dressed as a guy?" Leaf spluttered.

"I had to go undercover and stop an assassination from happening within the school," I explained causing everyone but Dawn and Paul to go in an uproar.

I sighed and explained everything that happened calming them down slightly, but they were still peeved.

"So I'm guessing you're the one responsible for curing me of the poison," I said to Dawn. "So when did you figure out I was Mason."

"I pieced stuff together, next time, don't direct a frenzy plant at me," she snapped. "After digging up on stuff and Paul catching on to me, we figured it out and decided to tail you this afternoon. Good thing we did."

I nodded and smirked, "So what's the story with that?" I asked gesturing to the knife in her hand.

"This, well…..ever since the fight last May, I decided that picking up an additional fighting skill wouldn't be that bad, so I picked up throwing knifes," Dawn explained causing everyone to look at her in disbelief.

I then saw behind her that someone was trying to sneak up on us. Dawn took notice and threw the knife at them catching onto their shirt and pinning them to a nearby tree.

Dawn grinned at her work while everyone else looked in shock, "Does your mother know about this troublesome?" Paul asked tiredly.

Dawn nodded, "I asked her permission before I started to train, she was hesitant at first but she got used to the idea seeing how well I've been doing."

"This is just way too weird," Ash said in disbelief. "Dawn throws knives while May can summon swords, am I dreaming?"

Gary then walked up behind Ash and hit him on the upside of the head causing Ash to shout in pain, "No Ashy-Boy, I'd say that you're wide awake."

Suddenly I was it by Misty's mallet on the head, "That's for numbing up my arm," she snapped. "How did you do that anyways?"

"It's part of the training Maylene and I learned from Greta. A form of fighting that blocks your opponent's energy causing a temporary form of paralysis," I explained. "As you saw, it's pretty effect."

"And makes you feel like crap," Paul grunted.

"Hey May, did you really cut your hair or are you wearing a wig?" Leaf asked.

"I cut it, didn't have time to order a wig, so I decided to cut it," I explained.

"Wow, looks like you're gonna look like a guy for a while then," Drew teased.

"Not necessarily grasshead," I said with a smirk.

I then sat on the ground and focused on my inner energy as if ready to transform like in receiving power from Arceus. But I focused it on the part where the only part of me that transforms is my hair. I then felt hair touch my neck and continue down my back.

I opened my eyes to see that my hair had grown a lot long that expected like three times as long causing me to sigh, "Great, now I look like freakin' Rapunzel."

I then formed an aura knife and cut my hair so that it reached mid back, I could go have it styled later.

"Well that was plain out weird to watch," Misty commented. "What are you gonna do with the access hair?"

I grinned and snapped my fingers for a flame to appear and set the cut off hair on fire, "You have some issues to work out," Gary said tiredly.

"Well how else am I supposed to get rid of it, I don't want to have it lying around so that an evil scientist can make clones," I explained.

They looked at me with 'are-you-serious' looks, "What, a mad scientist did try to make evil clones of me one time, ask Max."

They shook their heads, "Well, now that you're back, I say that we should go shopping," Dawn said excitedly.

"No," everyone said flatly.

"I'll go," I said causing Dawn to look thrilled but everyone else to look at me like I was crazy.

"You want a death wish?" Misty asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I need to get some stuff anyways, besides, it'll be fun."

"Then it's settled, we girls can go shopping while we will let the guys stay here," Dawn stated.

"Thank goodness," Gary muttered as everyone started to walk up toward the house though Drew stayed put.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," I shouted before I turned to face Drew. "You okay?"

He then hugged me, "I missed you."

I smiled softly as I hugged him back, "I missed you too."

We kissed and then I looked at Drew to see that he looked a little hurt causing me to sigh, "Are you mad at me that I didn't tell you what I was doing?"

He sighed and looked down, "A little, I can understand why you didn't, but it still hurt."

I hugged him again, "I'm sorry, but Steven asked me not to tell you, otherwise I would have."

"I know," Drew said with a small grin as he took my hand. "Thank you though for keeping your promise."

I smiled and kissed him again, "I knew that you want to see me when I finished training."

"Too bad for the missions though," Drew said tiredly.

I nodded, "At least I'm back, I hope, I really just want to hang with you guys for a while."

Drew smirked and flicked his hair, "Good because otherwise I would have held you hostage."

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh."

Suddenly I felt myself being swept off my feet, "I wasn't kidding airhead."

I chuckled as Drew kissed me again before we walked hand and hand up to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Ari: Hope you ikarishippers are happy, I know I am!<strong>

**Paul: I'm not.**

**Ari: Well...you're Paul, you're never happy.**

**Dawn: That's mean.**

**Ari: Well...anyways, I wanted to add some ikarishipping in this chapter so VOILA! Hope this chapter was good enough for you guys, I'll try to add more of the other shippings throughout the story though the main is contestshipping. So please leave a review and have an awesome weekend!**


	4. Enforced Silence

**Ari: Hey guys *yawns* what's up?**

**Dawn: What's up is that you're ready to fall over and sleep.**

**Ari: *slumps over and begins to snore softly***

**Leaf: Well...so much as for her talking today, Misty, you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Misty: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**May: On to the much awaited chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>September 7th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)<span>_**

(May's POV)

"You can't be serious," Dawn screeched.

I winced at her high pitch and braced myself for what was to come. It was technically my first day as a senior and when I came downstairs to get something to eat, Dawn asked for my school schedule.

"We don't have any classes with you at all, you're not even in coordinating," she complained loudly causing everyone to come downstairs and investigate as to what Dawn was screeching about.

"Dawn, what are you freaking out about now, did you stain your jacket?" Leaf asked tiredly.

Dawn glared at her for the jab, "No, I'm looking at May's schedule and we don't have any classes with her."

This caused everyone to look at my schedule, "Looks like you have Physics and Calc. with me though," Drew commented.

"Figures the only person May does have a few classes with is you, Steven frickin' rigged this," Dawn huffed as she crossed her arms and plopped down into a chair.

I rolled my eyes at her behavior, "Calm down Dawn, it's just for the first half of the year."

"But come on, its senior year, we're supposed to all share classes and hang out, not be in separate classes and barely see you," Dawn retorted.

I sighed, "Look, Steven asked me to help in the pokemon center since Brock has taken time off so he can stay with Lucy and his new born son. Besides, it'll be a good experience for me."

Dawn still pouted but stayed quiet as she ate her breakfast. We then left for the school causing me to feel a little anxious. Drew looked at me with concern and grabbed my hand to stop us from walking.

"We'll catch up with you guys," Drew hollered.

Everyone nodded and continued to head toward the school, "You okay?" Drew asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm okay, just a little nervous."

Drew raised an eyebrow, "What are you nervous about?"

I sighed, "You know what, it's nothing. Come on, we should get to homeroom."

I took a step forward only to be stopped by Drew grabbing my arm, "May, I can sense that you're agitated. Just tell me what's bothering you."

I paused a moment, "I guess I'm just a bit nervous about today. You know…..being me and all and then with what happened in May. I'm just worried I'll get a lot of unwanted attention."

Drew walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, "You'll be fine, besides, you've handled tougher situations than this. It'll be a piece of cake for you," he teased.

I gave a small laugh, "I guess you're right, I'm probably worrying for nothing," I said with a small smile as I kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

Drew smirked playfully, "You need to do it right," he said before he kissed me.

I rolled my eyes as we broke apart, "Annoying smirking grasshead," I muttered.

Drew flicked his hair fringe, "You still love me anyways."

"You're lucky that I do," I teased.

We both laughed and continued making our way to homeroom making it just as the bell rang.

"Finally, we thought you'd never make it," Misty teased.

I rolled my eyes as the teacher started to take attendance. I then noticed that my poketch was blinking with a text message from Max asking if we could hang out later today. I smiled softly to myself, _it's been a long time since we've done a brother-sister outing of sorts and I haven't seen the geek in almost two months._

I quickly sent back a reply asking where he wanted to meet up and I felt Drew looking over my shoulder, "Who texted you?"

"Max, he wants to hang out later today," I explained. "He probably also wants to show me this new gadget of sorts that he's been working recently."

"Do you know what it is?" Misty asked.

I shook my head, "It's impossible to know what Max will invent, you've seen his gadgets."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "They've helped me out quite a bit the past few days, I wonder what he's invented over the summer?"

"A lot, I should know, he made me test them all out," I said tiredly.

The bell rang and we split for our next class, thankfully, the first day was turning out quite easier than I thought. I guess I was really overreacting in thinking I would get a lot of unwanted attention. When it was time for lunch, Nurse Joy said that I could take a twenty minute break to go to the cafeteria and eat.

I grabbed my food and decided to sit in the courtyard. As I started munching on my sandwich, I saw the drama queens talking to the boys. They looked really uncomfortable and peeved. I sighed as I set my lunch down and decided to help them out.

"So Drewy, do you want to see a movie tonight?" Brandi asked sweetly as I walked up to them.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't," I answered as I jutted out a hip and crossed my arms.

"Who are you newbie?" Francesca asked bored.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Did your IQ drop 20 over the summer or you just this dumb."

"Listen here bitch, you stay away from my Drewy," Brandi snapped.

I chuckled, "Oh really, now I would want to stay away from my own boyfriend."

Brandi giggled with a few snorts, "And you call me dumb, Drew is single right now after Linnea Mason dumped him."

"Who said she dumped him?" I said cryptically. "Do mash potatoes and salad dressing ring a bell?"

Melina eyes widened, "Uh Brandi, we might have a problem."

The rest of the girls' eyes widened as I grinned smugly, "Your Linnea Mason?" Veronica asked suspiciously.

"It's the other way around, Linnea Mason was me, now if you don't mind, leave the guys alone or I'll report to my friends you were pestering them," I said curtly.

"You don't scare me," Brandi snapped.

I raised an eyebrow and started to walk towards her, "I know eight forms of martial arts, I know every possible way to kill someone and hide their body so that they are never found, and I can make your life miserable for the rest of the year without being caught," I threatened darkly causing the girls to squirm. "Now don't you dare pester them during their free period or you'll wind up being tortured by me for the rest of the year."

"You can't threaten us," Francesca snapped.

I chuckled, "Can't I, as you may notice, there is no way you can prove that I did and no one would believe you even if you told them," I pointed out. "Now are you gonna leave the easy way or the hard way."

Veronica, Melina, and Francesca looked at me nervously while Brandi glared before she stomped off and the girls ran after her.

"Don't you think that was a little bit harsh?" Ash asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sometimes a girl has to act like a bitch to get her point across, hopefully they'll leave you alone now."

"Multiple ways to kill someone and hide their bodies, seriously May," Drew asked.

"You learn things when you're a spy of sorts, you learn multiple forms of torture more or less by experience and you also see death and murder," I said with a sigh.

"So out of curiosity, how would you commit a murder," Ash asked causing the guys to stare at him incredulously. "What? I'm curious?"

"It's fine Ash, it is a point that everyone is capable of murder, but it is how strong your will and humanity are that determine whether you will do it or not. As for how I would murder someone, definitely untraceable poison, then burn the body and spread the ashes into the ocean, as the bad guy in Murders Unwritten said, 'no body, no murder'," I said thoughtfully.

The guys just stared at me, "What, every person tries to come up with the perfect murder, that doesn't mean it'll be carried out," I said exasperated.

"True I guess, I figured that the perfect murder would be poisoning food," Ash said thoughtfully.

"You would involve food with murder Ashy-boy," Gary said tiredly.

My poketch then beeped signaling my lunch break was over causing me to groan, "Great, I didn't even get to finish my lunch," I whined as I walked back to my bench to toss my lunch in the garbage and started to head back to the pokemon center. "See ya later guys."

Thankfully the rest of the day flew by quickly and soon school was over. I quickly ran back to the house to drop off my stuff and then grabbed Gardevoir's pokeball to have her teleport me to Mauville City. I returned her to her pokeball and spotted Max on a park bench.

"Hey Max," I called as I walked up and hugged him.

"Hey May, long time no see," Max said cheerfully.

"I'll say, it's almost been two months since I've seen you," I said amazed. "So whatcha wanna do?"

Max then grabbed a box next to him which revealed to a chess set, "Seriously Max, you want to play chess?" I asked surprised.

Max then looked at me seriously, "I need to talk to you about a few things first and we need privacy."

I nodded in understanding as we walked to a table a little bit a ways into the park, "What do you have to tell me?" I asked as I put pieces at their starting positions.

Max sighed, "Hunter J escaped from prison two days ago."

I looked at him in surprise as I moved a pawn forward, "Okay, has PHPA tracked her down yet?"

"May, no one knows she's escaped," Max said bluntly as he studied the board before making his move.

I looked at him confused, "How do you know she's escaped, but no one else does, that doesn't make any sense."

Max frowned, "From what I could figure out, she has someone impersonating her probably under threat."

I placed my hand on Max's clenched fist, "Max, did she contact you?" I asked gently.

He relaxed slightly at my touch and sighed, "She contacted me this morning, she ordered me to get the Ropex formula or she'll kill Drew and them."

I froze, "She's insane…..she can't be serious."

"But she is," Max said sadly as he pulled out a small tablet and turned it on to show live feed of the gang.

"Wait, she said not to tell anyone right, so if I'm not there and with you, doesn't that compromise things?" I asked.

Max grinned, "I planted holograms of us doing stuff around the city," he said proudly before looking serious. "But it won't last long, you will be killed as well if I don't come through."

I sighed, "I guess this is another Maple duo mission, but why did she pick you to do it?"

"Because I have an idea of where the formula is," Max said sadly.

I stared at him wide eyed, "How….but that's impossible, we've never seen it, we've only heard rumors of it."

Max sighed, "Sometimes for a few companies, I do work in helping with stabilizing formulas and doing technological research. The formula came with a note from a think tank asking that it needed to solved, I didn't know what it was at the time," he explained.

"So how does the formula work?" I asked as I took one of Max's pawns.

"The formula, before I cracked it a year or so ago, was the start of a gene of sorts, a mutation so-to-speak. After finally stabilizing it, I discovered that if this gene infects pokemon, it will fill them with a killer instinct and attack anyone or anything. Eventually the gene will overtake the pokemon and kill it from too much stress," Max sighed.

I stared at him with worry, "Please tell me you didn't infect a pokemon with it."

Max frowned at me, "I'm not stupid May, the only way I discovered this was by taking cells from some pokemon and then did the implanting of the gene under a microscope. Anyway, to get back to the point, the results were not pretty and after discovering this, I told the company to destroy it, but I guess they didn't."

"But why would Hunter J want this, it doesn't make sense," I said tiredly. "She deals in stealing pokemon for money, not viruses."

"My guess is that a client of hers wants it, she just wants us to do the dirty work," Max said bitterly as he took one of my bishop's.

"Where is the formula now?" I asked.

Max gave me a stern glare, "You're not getting it May, you have to stay out of this."

"Then why tell me in the first place, you can't expect me to know and do nothing," I retorted angrily.

"It's too risky, Hunter J could catch on and kill anyone of you," Max snapped.

"Max, how are you going to get it, you aren't someone who can sneak into a building and steal something, you need help," I pointed out.

"You know what, I never should have told you," Max muttered bitterly.

"But you did and I'm going to do something about it," I snapped. "Tell me where it is."

"May…I can't, I don't want you to risk you being killed," Max said sadly trying to not cry.

I walked over and sat next to him before pulling him into a hug, "We'll figure this out and this time, we aren't alone, we have back up."

"But May….," Max sobbed.

"No buts, I've risked my life too many times to count before, this will be no different," I said firmly.

Max hugged me back tightly, "I hope this ends okay."

"Don't worry it will," I said determined. _No way is she gonna get away with this_.

"Now that the bad news has been given, how about some good news for a change," Max chirped as he handed me what looked like a compact.

I took it and looked confused, "Meet the gadget that will make your life that much easier," Max grinned.

I looked at him weirdly as I opened it up, it looked like a tiny computer, "You gave me a tiny computer?" I asked.

"Yes, one that can change your appearance with disguises, help identify any crime scene clues, hooks up to my computer data base, and a bunch of other handy features," Max explained proudly.

I went through the disguises and saw my mission outfit, I clicked a button and soon was dressed in it.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm impressed," I said as I changed back. "This'll make changing a whole lot easier."

"Also, I installed a gadget cabinet of sorts in the house. Basically, it's a place where gadgets can appear to help you guys out," Max explained. "Dawn's already discovered it."

I nodded, "Well, let's finish our game and then go eat so that Hunter J doesn't catch on."

In the end, Max won, then again, it's hard to win against a genius. We then walked into the bathroom and took over for our holograms before going out to eat.

We just finished when my 'compowder', as Max called it, beeped. I opened it to see that it was an alert of someone wreaking havoc at Lilycove City's Mall.

"Well Dawn's not gonna be happy," I said tiredly as I switched appearances, _man I love this feature_.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"Apparently someone is attacking the Lilycove Mall," I said as I stood up and put money on the table before hugging Max. "See you later."

I then ran outside and called out Gardevoir telling her to teleport me to the mall. She did so and I arrived on the roof. I ran to the skyline and looked down to see five foot robots wreaking havoc and the gang trying to take control of the situation.

I then swung myself down and kicked a robot over, "About time you showed up," Leaf called as she dodged a swinging arm.

"I take it you're peeved," I asked Dawn as I dodged a limb.

"I'm pissed, no one destroys a mall and gets away with it!" Dawn screeched as she jabbed a knife into a robot causing sparks to appear.

"No need to get violent troublesome," Paul muttered.

"I have every right," Dawn retorted as she kept throwing knifes hoping that they would penetrate the armor.

I ran up to the one Dawn stabbed and metal-bent a hole to peer inside. I hooked my compowder to it so I could investigate how this hunk of junk worked. After a minute, the compowder showed that these things were being controlled by a signal that was nearby.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked.

"Trying to figure out where the robot's command signal is coming from," I said as I raised my compowder up and the beeping became more frequent.

I lowered it to see that the signal was coming from the roof, "Are you kidding me, I was just up there," I muttered in annoyance as I quickly slid up there from the grappling feature on my poketch.

After landing, I continued to trace the signal and it appeared to be coming from one of the panels. I walked up to it and saw that it wasn't as transparent as the others.

_Time to override this thing_, I summoned a streak of lightning and fried the circuits. Sparks appeared and I heard someone groan behind me. I turned around to see a guy in a trench coat trying to run away. I quickly cut him off and delivered a few short jabs to his legs to paralyze him.

"Any particular reason you have it out against malls?" I asked as I dragged him to the hole in the skylight and prepared to lower us down.

"Malls need to be shut down, they are a waste of money and bad for business," he muttered in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes as I lowered us down, I looked around to see robots keeled over and shut off.

"Who's the creep?" Leaf asked.

"The bad guy du jour," I said as I let him slump on the floor. "Something about malls being evil, a waste of money, and bad for business."

"It's true, malls are u…," the guy started to argue but shut up when a knife appeared in his face.

"You say one more word and you'll wind up slashed," Dawn threatened.

The guy 'eeped' and then fainted causing Dawn to sigh, "good riddance," she muttered as she put her knife away causing the rest of us to sweat drop.

Officer Jenny then arrived and took over the situation allowing us to head back to the house, "So how was hanging out with Max?" Misty asked.

"It was good, he's been busy lately," I said not lying though Drew gave a funny look.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by my compowder going off. I pulled it out to see that a kidnapping was in progress.

"So much as for doing homework," I muttered tiredly. "I'll catch you guys later."

Before they could say anything, I activated my rocket skates and zoomed to the area of interest. When I arrived, I saw that men with masks were carrying the body of Professor Cozmo. I quickly ran up to one of the kidnappers and kicked him in the face causing him to stumble back in pain. The other guy then placed Professor Cozmo on the ground before throwing a fist. I dodged and retorted with a roundhouse kick to his face causing him to back up in pain.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground, "I don't think so," I snapped as I kicked him hard in the shin with my heel causing him to let me go.

I then pressed a pressure point on the side of his neck causing him to slump down unconscious. I suddenly felt the other guys' presence as he tried to sneak up on me, but I elbowed him in the gut and also pressed on a pressure point for him to keel over.

I then ran over to Professor Cozmo and took off the sack on his head, "Professor, are you alright?"

"I am now, thanks May," he said greatly as he stood up and brushed off any dirt from his clothes.

"Any particular reason why they wanted to kidnap you?" I asked.

He shook his head, "But then again, when you have a lot of knowledge in a certain field, you become a target for someone."

"True," I agreed as Officer Jenny arrived.

"If I get one more call of a problem, I might just scream," Officer Jenny sighed.

"I'm with ya Jenny, both are unconscious and ready to arrested," I said with a smile.

She smiled back, "At least you make things easier for me to just do pickups."

I then said goodbye to both and decided to skate to the park, I needed time to figure out what the game plan should be for the current situation Max was in and I couldn't necessarily do that with the gang asking questions. After contemplating for an hour, I had a plan in mind that was going to be rather difficult and painful to execute, but we have no choice. I then reverted back to my clothes from earlier and walked back to the dorm.

Suddenly I heard a pokemon scream and I ran over to investigate. When I got there, I covered my mouth in shock to see that it was Glaceon. She was battered, bloody, and bruised whimpering in pain.

I then saw a recorder next to her and played it, "We're not as stupid as you and your brother perceive, this is a warning that you play by our rules or more suffering will occur."

I gently gathered Glaceon in my arms and comforted her, "Don't worry, they'll pay for what they did to you."

I quickly put her inside her pokeball and changed into my mission outfit to avoid explaining to everyone why I had blood on my clothes.

When I got back, I saw that everyone was watching a movie, "Hey, we're watching the first Jerry Votter movie, you wanna watch?" Misty asked.

"I wish, but I still have a lot of homework to make up," I said truthfully trying to remain as calm as I could. "You guys want popcorn, I was gonna make some."

"Sure, better make two," Leaf called.

I nodded in acknowledgement and went into the kitchen. I popped up butter lovers and then made some cinnamon sugar popcorn. As I added the cinnamon, I discreetly added sleep powder into it so that the gang would fall asleep sooner than usual.

"Here ya go," I announced as I handed over the two bowls of popcorn.

"Thanks May, have fun doing homework," Leaf called.

I nodded and quickly went back into the kitchen to grab everything I would need to heal Glaceon. I slowly went to my room before I started to run around grabbing towels and hot water. I then called out Glaceon who started to whimper.

"Ssshhhh, I know you're in pain, but try to stay quiet," I begged her feeling extremely guilty in 'shushing' her.

I then grabbed a vile of sleeping powder and dusted a little on her so that she fell asleep before I started to clean her up. Ater a couple stitches and healing sessions, she was looking a lot better. I then left her to rest as I tiptoed downstairs to see if everyone was asleep. I peeked into the room to see that everyone was sleeping soundly. I then walked back upstairs to get my plan in motion. After everything was prepped, I left the house invisible while a recording hologram of me was doing homework.

After running off school grounds, the invisibility wore off, "Time to visit the mole."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>September 8th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)<span>_**

(Drew's POV)

I woke up refreshed and noticed that I feel asleep on the couch. I then looked around and noticed that everyone had fallin' asleep from sitting here last night.

"Guess we all must have been more tired than we thought," I said groggily as I stretched.

I then saw the bowl of cinnamon sugar popcorn, I grabbed a handful to eat but then noticed that there was a slight blue tinge to the popcorn causing me frown, _did May drug us_?

I noticed that everyone else was starting to wake up, so I quickly threw away the remaining popcorn. I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:45 giving everyone enough time to get ready for classes.

"Guess we were all more tired than we thought," Ash yawned as I walked back into the living room. "Is there any more of that cinnamon sugar popcorn?"

"You would eat that for breakfast," Gary muttered sleepily.

I went upstairs and decided to talk to May and see if she was still asleep. I knocked and when I heard nothing, I slowly peeked in to see her slumped over her desk still sleeping.

"Hey airhead, it's time to wake up," I whispered as I gently shook her awake.

"Wha….what?" she muttered sleepily as she looked around and then looked at me.

"It's 6:50," I said gesturing to her beside alarm clock.

She looked and then slumped back over the desk, "I don't want to get up," she whined.

"May….," I said hesitantly. "About the popcorn…..?"

She looked at me still slouching but her eyes were alert and worried, "Oh the cinnamon sugar popcorn, it's a recipe that my mom used to make," she said cheerfully.

"_You noticed didn't you_," she said in my mind as she said the previous comment aloud.

"Well it's really good," I said with a smirk. "_What's with talking with telepathy_?"

"I'll give you the recipe later," she said with a grin. "_We have to, they're watching our every move_."

"Did you have any trouble with the calculus homework last night?" I asked. "_May what is going on_?"

Her eyes started to water, "Yeah, I couldn't figure out how to do questions 19 and 27," she said gesturing to the open book on her desk.

I nodded and pretended to help her while we still communicated telepathically, "_I can't go into details because even talking like this isn't safe, I shouldn't even be near you guys for your safety_."

I kept a straight face, "_May…._"

"_They beat up Glaceon because Max told me what was going on and I think doing 'this' raises suspicion_," she said tiredly.

"_May, what did you do last night, who's behind this_?" I asked bluntly.

She mentally sighed, "_I'll explain later in one way or another_," she said with a nod.

She then turned to face me and smile, "Thanks for the help, I get it now."

"No problem," I said as I leaned down to kiss her.

I could sense that she needed to lean on someone because she felt slightly better after I kissed her, _what trouble could she and Max be in_?

* * *

><p>(May's POV)<p>

I watched as Drew left my room so that I could get ready for classes. I then got a beep on my compowder to see a text from Nurse Joy saying that I would be helping in the Lilycove City Pokemon Center all day due to overflow.

"Thank you Arceus," I sighed in relief.

This helped immensely because it would keep my distance from the gang and cause fewer problems.

Suddenly Gardevoir appeared out of her pokeball, "_Max needs to talk to you_," she said.

I nodded and smiled, "You're right Gardevoir, I should be getting ready," I said aloud to avoid suspicion.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and a few towels before recalling her and walked to one of the bathrooms on the girl's end. I put my stuff down and started the shower before calling out Gardevoir. Then Max and Kirlia appeared and we held our hands in a circle to create a telepathic link.

"_May do you know what you did_?" Max asked nervously.

I nodded, "_We have no choice, now we both know the formula and they aren't going to get it from us since I took it away and destroyed_," I stated firmly.

"_How though, they have leverage, the only way to avoid this is if we died_," Max said exasperatedly.

"_Well, we can't pull a fake death. We already put the gang through that once, we can't do it again. We'll just have to go for the next best thing_," I said with a sigh.

"_We don't have any choice do we_?" Max asked sadly.

I shook my head, "_We don't, I'll have it arranged by this afternoon, come to my room when you get a message from me_."

"_What about Drew and them_?" Max asked.

I mentally sighed, "_It'll be up to them to save us and take down Hunter J_."

"_We went along with this because we know you two needed the secrecy, now tell us what you're planning to do_," Gardevoir said angrily.

I looked at Max before looking at her, "_It's best that you don't know_."

"_May….._," she argued.

"_You're just gonna have to just trust me_," I said tiredly before looking at Max. "_You should go before Hunter J gets suspicious_."

Max nodded and then teleported out with Kirlia while I returned Gardevoir to her pokeball. I then got ready and grabbed my doctors' coat before going downstairs.

"You finally decide to emerge," Leaf commented. "What's with looking like you belong in a lab?"

"Dress code policy," I said quickly as I popped a bagel in the toaster oven.

"For what, working the pokemon center?" Misty asked.

I nodded, "I don't make the rules, I just follow them."

Drew smirked, "Since when do you follow rules?"

I raised an eyebrow gave him a 'you-really-want-to-challenge-me-right-now' look causing him to smirk bigger.

"Annoying grasshead," I muttered under my breath as my bagel popped up.

"Are you gonna wear that to class?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

I shook my head, "I'm not actually going to class today, the pokemon center is really busy today and they need my help," I explained as I put cream cheese on my bagel.

"Which center?" Drew asked.

I snuck a glare at him at him for him to reciprocate it, "_I'm not letting off the hook that easily_," he said annoyed.

"The city one," I said with a slight snap.

"Well have fun with that, we'll see ya later," Leaf said as everyone gathered their stuff.

We then left and Drew stayed by my side as we walked to campus, "_When I said that me keeping my distance from you guys was a life or death matter, I wasn't joking_," I snapped.

"_Well too bad May because I care about you too much in order to let you be by yourself, you have a tendency to get into life threatening situations_," Drew retorted.

I sighed, "_Look, if I say one thing as to what this is about, will you keep your distance til later_?"

"Yes," Drew said as we continued to walk.

"_Ropex Formula_," I said bluntly.

I felt Drew's aura jolt, but he kept a straight face, "_That's what this is about? Who wants it, May, who is threatening you_?"

"_Ah ah ah, you said you would keep your distance_," I pointed out.

"_Damn it May, who is threatening you, this is serious_," Drew snapped.

"_Someone who is there but isn't_," I said as we entered the main campus.

"Try to avoid trouble," I said sweetly as I kissed his cheek before I started walking toward downtown.

* * *

><p>(Drew's POV)<p>

I stood there and watched her leave the school, _May, why aren't you saying anything_?

I shook my head in frustration as I started walking toward homeroom. I sat down and must have looked upset because everyone was looking at me in concern.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Gary asked.

"Nothing, just wishing it was the weekend already," I lied.

I knew they didn't believe me but dropped it til the bell rang and we were walking down the hall.

"Drew, what's going on, does it have to do with May?" Dawn asked as she grabbed my arm to stop me.

I nodded, "People are watching us, so act natural," I said as I started typing buttons on my poketch.

They stared at me like I was crazy as I walked to a point where there was a blind spot between security cameras. I then quickly typed an abbreviated a message telling them what May told me and showed it to them.

"We have to help her," Leaf said determined.

"But how though, she's worried that if she'll tell us, she'll put us in danger," Misty said frustrated.

"She said she'd tell me later as to what was going on, one way or another," I said causing Dawn to look concerned.

"Are those her exact words?" she asked.

I nodded, "What's the deal troublesome?" Paul grunted.

"I don't like those words, 'one way or another', she's gonna do something drastic," Dawn said worriedly.

We looked at her with frowns, "How do you know that?" I asked her.

"I have a gut feeling," Dawn said determined. "Think about it, whenever a threat comes around, May does the most drastic thing she can do with the chance she'll come out unscathed. This situation is no different than the one where she faked her death."

"Since when do you go on a gut feeling, we never do that," Leaf pointed out.

"You do have a point, but someone once said, 'if you have a gut feeling about something, follow it because in the end, you could save someone's life'," Dawn stated.

This caused us to pause knowing that May was the one who said that and her words had been proven true before.

"We'll check on her when we have lunch period, in the meantime, we should get to class before the bell rings," Misty said as the warning bell signaled.

We nodded and then broke off to go to class. Throughout the whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about May. From what she said and what Dawn pointed out, it caused me to worry greatly. Finally the bell rang ending fourth period and the guys and I were waiting for the girls at the front of the school.

"As anyone heard anything from May?" Dawn asked as we began walking to the pokemon center.

We shook our heads, "I tried texting her a few times, but she hasn't responded," she said worried.

"Troublesome, she said that the pokemon center was super busy, she probably didn't have time to respond," Paul said gruffly.

"Still though….," Dawn said quietly.

We finally made it and saw Nurse Joy sitting at the front desk, "Hi Nurse Joy is May around?" Misty asked.

Nurse Joy shook her head, "Since she helped so much to help with the overflow, I let her go early after she finished up patching two badly beaten up pokemon," she said sadly. "That Lucario and Blaziken were beaten up badly."

We stared at her in concern, "Can we see them?" I asked urgently.

She nodded and motioned for us to follow her before she motioned us to a viewing window.

Dawn covered her mouth and gasped at the sight, "Oh my Mew!"

We all stared in shock, both looked in terrible condition in spite of being patched up. I then looked to the side to notice that Glaceon was also in the room.

We walked in causing the pokemon to wake up, "What happened?" I asked as I walked to Lucario.

"We were taken without warning and our captors beat us saying that May would give in to their commands if she saw us beaten up," Lucario strained to say.

"Do you know who's behind this?" I asked.

They shook their heads, "We were beaten by henchmen…..while the leader…..ordered it," Blaziken said before falling back asleep.

"Do you know where May is?" I asked quickly.

Lucario gave me a pained look, "She left to….."

He then fell asleep leaving us worried, suddenly Nurse Joy came into the room, "You guys have a video call from Lance."

We nodded and left for the video phone in a backroom, "How'd you find us?" Gary asked.

"We tracked you through your poketches," Lance said quickly. "There's been a break in at a pharmaceutical research facility that we need you to investigate."

"What was taken?" Leaf asked.

"A vial of XSC39," Lance reported.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy said surprised.

We turned around to see her looked unnerved, "What's wrong Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked.

"I've heard of that, it's an anesthesia drug in the works, but it hasn't passed government standards due to the high risk of anyone being put into a coma when injected with it," she explained looking worried. "But why would she…?"

I froze and had a very bad feeling about this, "Nurse Joy, what are you talking about?" Misty asked concerned.

"I don't understand, she asked me of all the anesthesia drugs that were used in medical emergencies because she needed to do research for a project of hers, but why would she steal a coma inducing drug," Nurse Joy muttered nervously.

"Nurse Joy, who?" I asked loudly.

"May, she said she wanted to know the effects of anesthesia on humans for future medical purposes in case of emergencies, but I told her the risks were too great for the drug to be safe to use," Nurse said sadly.

I then felt a jab in my heart causing me to clutch it from the sudden pain. I then knew that something bad had happened to May. I tried to call her on her poketch but got no response. I then started tapping buttons to get her poketch id code to track it by GPS, it showed that she was at the house. I then ran out of the room and booked it toward the house.

"Drew, what's going on?" Paul shouted as everyone ran behind me.

"I have a really bad feeling that May is in trouble," I said quickly as we continued to run.

"How do you know that?" Dawn panted.

"You could say we have some sort of special emotional connection," I explained as we got to school.

We continued to run as we got to the house, I then took a look at my poketch to see that May's signal was coming from her room. I then sprinted upstairs taking two steps at a time and opened the door to her room. May was lying on the floor as if she fell with a syringe a couple inches away from her hand. I then noticed that Max was also there lying face down on her bed.

"Oh my Mew!" Dawn cried in a whisper. "What is going on?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf: Looks like Ari's still goin' for the cliff hangers.<strong>

**Dawn: I'll say, we don't even have a clue as to what's goin' on?**

***Girls look at Ari to still see her snoring***

**Misty: Well...I don't think we're goin' get any answers from her.**

**May: *picks up note* What's this?**

***Girls huddle around to read it***

**Leaf: Looks like a list of reminder's notes.**

**Misty: Looks like the basics to me, apologize to readers for being late with the update, ask readers for reviews, and wish everyone a...*does a double take* righteous day? Since when does Ari do skater talk?  
><strong>

**Dawn: She must have been sleep deprived when she wrote this.**

**May: There's also a small note for a guest review she wants to reply to, to someone called "born on CS day" saying that as much as she would like to help out in writing new fanfics for the pairing they asked for, her mind only works in focusing on one story at a time to avoid favoritism over stories along with not mixing up details. She also wishes the best of luck for said person to finding more fanfics on the pairing they picked and suggests that they might try to write their own.**

**Misty: Wow...shows Ari is helpfully.**

**May: Cut the sarcasm Misty, besides we need to wrap this up.**

**Drew: Wow airhead, I'm shocked at your directness and that you know sarcasm when you're normally really dense.**

**May: Excuse me grasshead for trying to be courteous to the readers and I'm not dense.**

***May and Drew start to argue***

**Dawn: Looks like there at it again.**

**Paul: They're always at it troublesome.**

**Dawn: MY NAME IS DAWN!**

***Dawn starts to argue with Paul***

**Leaf: Here we go.**

**Gary: On a date, I thought you would never ask.**

***Leaf begins to shout at Gary for him to stop flirting with her***

**Misty: *sighs and then hears annoying crunching by ear* DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO EAT!**

***Misty hits Ash on head with Misty mallet before giving lecture about not eating so much***

***As couples argue, small footsteps are heard***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Ari, do you have any fish?"**


End file.
